Immortal secrets
by clockwork crow
Summary: HPLoTR xover, Voldie's answer to immortality landed itself into Hogwarts. Just how far is Voldie willing to go to become immortal? SLASH rating may go up xxrevisedxx
1. Warnings and Notes

This is more like LoTR in HP not HP in LoTR and I'm only using Legolas at the moment. Plot may change.if I happen to see something I like in the reviews! 

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.- :'':-.,:-.,,.-::-.,,.:-.

IMPORTANT INFO -

For the sake of the story, Legolas will look 17. Of course he's much older than that!

Harry's a 6th year student and still being bullied by Dudley.

Voldemorte is still alive and still pining away for three things - immortality, power, the world both muggle and magical

The Deatheaters is presently destroying small muggle villages and murdering individual wizards and witches.

Fudge still refuses to do anything.

Sirius and Remus are spies for Dumbledore and still on the run. Well, since Remus is a werewolf and Sirius is an escaped prisoner, they should be on the run right?

Snape is still snapish.

Draco is still draco-ish.

This is SLASH!!! So stop it you feel offended! You have been warned!

There's actually going to be a plot!!! WHOAH!!!!! Not telling tho!

The title should give a pretty big hint.

I'm a slow updater - you've been officially warned!


	2. The summoning

Notes: 

" abc"- spoken in common tongue. ie. english (surprise!)

' abc' - thoughts

_**Revised version -** due to copious complaints that I have ignored - until now. It's not MY fault everytime I upload, something punctuation marks got swallowed by a random blackhole. grumbles in annoyance _

FINAL NOTE: This takes place during Order of the Phoenix's Christmas. Therefore, Dumbly is not dead yet! Long live the bumblybee!

* * *

Chapter One - The Summoning

Lucius muttered the last incantation to the summoning spell. The runes glowed green, the eerie light reflected off the stone walls and dirty floor.

"Finished?" The dark Lord muttered impatiently.

"Yes master. It is done. The monster should appear in the Forbidden Forest where we placed the Portkey." Lucius bowed to his master reverently. "It would undoubtedly wreak havoc and weaken Dumbledore's forces."

Voldemorte turned away from Lucius and stared into the glowing embers. "May it be so. It will give us time to rid of Dumbledore's pet while his head is turned the other way."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'By Elberth!' the elven prince thought as he blinked at his surroundings. He still held his bow in a ready position to maim any orc or Ringwraith nearby. 'Where am I?'

He had been patrolling around Mirkwood's borders, by the command of his father, to maim or kill any of the orcs still roaming around after the ring had been destroyed. Apparently without the aid of the ring, the orcs turned into mindless zombies, destroying every living creature in its path.

He had heard a rustle and what smelled and sounded like orcs heading towards him. Legolas had leaped into a nearby tree ready to shoot the first orc in sight and suddenly found himself in the middle of an unknown forest, which was odd since the prince thought he knew almost all of the forests around Middle Earth and elsewhere.

The golden-haired elf listened tentatively for any unnatural snap of a twig or the foul smell of an orc. Bow drawn and ready, Legolas dropped himself in a defensive fighting stance.

'That's odd.' Legolas thought to himself. 'Where did the orcs go? Where did _I _go???' The elf groaned inwardly. 'My father's going to be worried.' The elf studied his surroundings again. It would have been pitch black if it wasn't for his elven light. The elf's natural glow made him appear like a ghost or a beautiful ethereal angel standing slightly dumbfounded in the darkness.

'Well, I better start off with looking for any man or elven settlements. Even a dwarf one would be welcome at the moment.' Legolas sighed. Picking a tree randomly, he gracefully swung himself to the top. There seemed to be a castle looming in the distance. 'And I thought we destroyed Sauron's castles and factories.' The elf mused. 'Maybe it's a human settlement of some sort. Odd.Where are the farms that usually surrounds it?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Filch growled. He hated being the care-taker of Hogwarts, even if Albus was generous enough to give a squib a job that usually reserved for a witch or a wizard. He hated those beastly students, jumping and wandering around like fruit flies, constantly dropping rubbish everywhere. He hated even more chasing those fleabags past midnight. The only pleasure Filch derived from his job was punishing those fleabags.

'It had been quite a while since he had punished any of those beastly children,' Filch mused. 'The armor and the gargoyles could do with some polishing - without magic!'

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by Mrs. Norris pawing at the large wooden door, the main entrance to the castle.

"What is it old girl? Do you smell some foul beasties out of bed?" Filch grinned evilly. "Outside?"

Mrs. Norris meowed loudly, blinking her golden eyes at her master.

"Let's see who's going to spend the next month polishing armor." Filch said gleefully, flinging the large wooden door open.

Legolas was about to knock when the door was suddenly flung open, nearly slamming the poor elf on his face. Feeling slightly miffed, he quickly examined the creature in front of him. 'A man, by the smell of it.and a cat.' Legolas quickly deduced. 'Well, at least it's not a dwarven city of stone.' He shuddered at the thought. 'Stupid dwarves.'

"AHA!" Filch cried. "Student out of bed! Straight to the headmaster and one month of detention!" Filch grabbed the slender wrist of the elf and dragged Legolas behind him forcibly. "Nasty lot you are! I bet you are one of those nosy Gryffindors!"

Legolas struggled to loosen the man's hold on his wrist. How dare the man lay hands on him without permission? And accuse him of being something that sounded that nasty? "Take your hands off me, man!" Legolas snarled quickly overcoming his initial shock, all the elvish drilling of etiquette disappearing quickly.

Much to Legolas' indignation, he found himself dragged like a prisoner down the hall. His wrists were sore from the constant pulling, his back ached, for the man was shorter than Legolas and he had to bend and half jog lightly to keep up with the shorter, scurrying man.

"Let me go, you insolent fool!" Legolas hissed, tripping over a hidden step. He was already starting to hate this castle. Elves do not trip! Elves are not prisoners to any mortal being! Needless to say, the elven prince found himself half dragged, half carried (elves are much lighter than man afterall) to a rather homely, circular room where he unceremoniously dumped into a chair and had his precious bow pried away from his numb hands.

"Please - give - me - my - bow - back." Legolas seethed, managing to gather his composure and a shred of dignity to be polite.

"Wait until Albus sees this! Setting up traps for teachers?!"

Maybe Legolas should wait until the man has finished his ranting. The mortal is obviously not listening to him. "Stupid man." he sighed.

"Watch your language young man! Do you know who you are talking to?!"

"I'm not a young man, young man." Legolas retorted angrily. He may be young but definitely not a young man! How dare the mortal assume such a thing! Couldn't he see from his face, his ears, his aura, that Legolas is 100 Silvan male elf?!

Suddenly, an old man wearing a nightshirt and a nightcap hobbled in. The usual, twinkling blue eyes were replaced with a stern and sleepy look.

"You may go now." Dumbledore nodded politely at Filch.

Filch glared at the student currently glowering back at him, before stalking his way out, muttering something obscene under his breath.

Elves, unfortunately had a good sense of hearing. "Chop my bow up and you're going to find yourself and your cat in a very sticky situation. Most likely in the one you've just mentioned."

Legolas smirked inwardly as he heard the barrage of curses behind the door.

Dumbledore observed the young being quietly from behind his desk. Beautiful things are most likely to be evil, but the blonde person in front of him proved otherwise. He wasn't sure if it was a he or a she in first place. It didn't look entirely human either. There was an ethereal glow about the being, the perfectly symmetrical and smooth, flawless face Such a perfected being simply can't be human!

Dumbledore sighed. 'At least I could sense no darkness in him.' the old man mused. He broke out of his reverie abruptly. "Would you like some tea? Perhaps some lemon drops as well? They are really quite a delicious muggle candy. I hope they'll make a magical version of them soon."

The being in front of Dumbledore looked adorably confused, but smiled softly. "I would really appreciate some tea thank you."

Dumbledore flicked his wand. A teapot with matching teacups appeared with a faint 'pop'.

Legolas' eyes widened at the sight. "You're a wizard?"

"That I am. Albus Dumbledore, wizard of first class. And you are?" Dumbledore asked, politely pouring tea into one of the matching green teacups.

"I'm an elf." The elf answered in a lilting, melodic voice. "Of Mirkwood." The elven prince quickly decided that the wizard in front of him could be trusted. Dumbledore had that kind twinkle in his eyes and aura that probably caused him much heartache. "Legolas Greenleaf." Purposefully omitting the fact that he was the youngest prince of Thranduail.

'An elf.' Dumbledore's eyes flashed. 'I thought they had died out a long time ago.'

"Do you know Gandalf the Grey - er - the White? Mithrandir?" Legolas asked curiously, for the wizard in front of him looked amazingly like Mithrandir, which was why he felt like the old man could be trusted.

"Gandalf?" Dumbledore looked up in surprise. "He's my brother. He's been missing for 89 years."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

See the button down there? REVIEW!!!! This is just a tidbit to get you going! No review no updates!!

I promise you there is a plot somewhere. Somewhere.


	3. Beginning of the Chase

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,:-.,,.-::-.,,.:-.  
Chapter 3 - Hanging By the Moment  
:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,:-.,,.-::-.,,.:-.

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth.  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you...

---Lighthouse, Hanging by the moment

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,:-.,,.-::-.,,.:-.

"..." - spoken  
'...' - thoughts  
... - emphasis

**Revised Version 1.0 - **and hopefully it looks and reads a lot better. Note that since I wrote this before the 5th book came out, you can safely assume that **everything plot-wise will be non-canon from 4th year onwards.**

* * *

Christmas.

One of the best times of the year for Harry.

No Dursleys treating him like their personal house-elf.

No more hiding food underneath the floorboard.

No more surviving on Hagrid's rock cakes. His teeth still hurts thinking about that...

It was the time of the year when Harry receives a big box of chocolate truffles and brownies from Mrs. Weasley, books from Hermione, trick wands from the twins, quidditch stuff from Ron, socks from Dobby...

It was the time of the year when Harry celebrated Christmas with his professors amidst the firecrackers, Christmas puddings and huge baubled Christmas trees.

It was, however, this time of the year when Harry found himself celebrating with the cracks on the infirmary's ceiling, after Dumbledore had dismissed yet another, DADA teacher.

Munching on a chocolate frog, Harry wondered who would replace the DADA teacher he had just chased out of school. Ron and Hermione had left home, after another one of his exploits. Apparently, their parents were worried. Ron had wanted to invite Harry over but he had turned it down. He didn't want to cause any more trouble for his best friend.

Harry was still a little weak from the draining spell but mentally, he was frustrated. 'I'm in Hogwarts damn it! I'm not supposed to be chained to bed like I was with the Dursleys!'

He looked longingly out the window at the Quidditch field, wondering when Madam Pomfrey would allow him to practise for next month's match with Ravenclaw. 'Probably not.' Harry thought glumly. 'Madam Pomfrey's worse than a hen with a sick chick.'

"Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry turned to face Prof. McGonagall. The usually stern faced Prof. looked surprisingly agitated.

"I need to talk to you about your Aunt." Her beady black eyes softened.

"She wants me back for Christmas?" Harry frowned. 'That's unusual. Maybe they need me back to cook, wash, cut, mow...'

"Er...no." She cleared her throat. "You-know-who sent several Death Eaters to her house yesterday afternoon. I'm very sorry Harry. Your Aunt Marge is dead."

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,:-.,,.-::-.,,.:-.

"Crucio."

Maximus O'Leary screamed and twitched like a rat on an eletric chair. Waves of pain rippled through every nerve and muscle of his body. Death is a pleasing alternative to this pain, but apparently the torturer had other thoughts

Lucius smiled at his handiwork. He enjoyed his work, which few people could say they do. Their screams, their pleas and tears, their pain...he loved every minute of it. The adrenaline rush made him feel powerful and high - better than any low-classed drugs. "Master..."

"More." The raspy voice of Voldemort commanded. "This small punishment is not enough to attone for what he had failed." Red eyes narrowed angrily at the quivering mass that was O'Leary. "But don't kill him yet. He is still useful..."

Lucius, obviously unhappy with his orders, continued to torture the thin, pleading man by his feet.

"Severus..." Voldemort turned to his one of his most trusted and resourceful Deatheater.

"Yes master?" Snape oiled his way across to his master, bowing respectfully at the dark, wizened wizard.

"Find out more about this Legolas creature."

"Yes master."

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,:-.,,.-::-.,,.:-.

FLASHBACK

"I thought you looked similar to your brother." Legolas smiled. If Gandalf was such a powerful  
istari, then surely his brother would be powerful too. "You have the same nose. Pray tell me, Master Dumbledore, do you know the way back to Middle Earth? Or better still, Mirkwood?"

"I'm afraid not." Dumbledore smiled sadly. "We haven't had news from Gandalf for 89 years. When he disappeared we all thought he died."

"But surely if it's done once, it can be done again." Legolas pressed, not willing to give up on the one chance to return home.

"If the way is known, Gandalf would have returned home years ago. However, there's no harm researching about it. I can help you find a way to get back, but I don't know how long it would take."

END FLASHBACK

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,:-.,,.-::-.,,.:-.

Legolas poured himself another cup of coffee, absentmindedly adding 6 spoons of sugar and flipping "Countering your fears Vol. IV" with his other hand. After the initial shock of the finding himself in an unknown part of the universe, Legolas had managed to settle down to act more magical than muggle.

Much to the annoyance of Snape, Dumbledore had enthrusted him the job of tutoring the elf to be this year's new DADA teacher. Many staff members had thought that dear old Albus had finally lost his marbles or, they reasoned, the elf managed to charm his way into this school. Snape snorted to himself at the thought. 'That, although viable, is perfectly ridiculous. Although...' Snape glanced at the elf sitting beside him pouring, what seems to be half a pitcher of milk and honey into his coffee.

'My God! How can anyone drink such sickeningly sweet stuff?'

Legolas caught his tutor's digusted look and answered pleasantly. "I don't know how men can drink such a bitter concoction."

"I don't know how elves can drink that disgustingly sweet junk." Snape retorted.

Legolas flipped over another page of the Dark Arts textbook he would be teaching on Monday. "And I didn't know it was possible to have hair even more oilier than Aragorn." The elf put down an empty pitcher of milk. "And I assure you, he does not bathe often either." Legolas' eyes twinked with amusement as Snape developed an interesting twitch above his left eye.

"Elves are such-"

"Miverva! Harry! Good to see you joining us for breakfast. How are you feeling Harry?" Dumbledore had been listening to the elf bait the poor Potions Prof. with a smile. Snape needs lightening up, and the elf is exactly what he needed. Although he must often stop Snape before he detaches the elf's head permanently from his body.

Harry had taken the news of his Aunt's death calmly. He had never been close to her. Heck, to be truthful, he was glad she died. She won't be coming over to visit and humiliate him any time soon.

'But...' Harry mused. 'Shouldn't he be feeling a little sorry for her death? Should he? Why  
does he feel nothing? He should be feeling something right? A Gryffindor should feel something right? Maybe he did belong to Slytherin after all...'

"I feel better Prof. Dumbledore." He said dully as he sat down beside Prof. McGonagall. There was no point sitting all by himself in the student's table.

Dumbledore frowned inwardly. Obviously Harry's far from fine. 'His Aunt's death must have affected him more than I thought.'

"Well met Harry. I'm Legolas Greenleaf. Your new DADA teacher."

Harry looked up from his scrambled eggs. He hadn't even noticed the new teacher sitting diagonally across him. 'Ark! I'm sitting across from Snape.' Harry thought miserably.

He studied the new teacher warily. Prof. Greenleaf looked like a male-version of a Vella. 'Too young.' Harry noted. 'He looks the same age as me! Dumbledore must be really desperate to find a student in substitution of the recent DADA teacher I just chased out.'

Legolas noticed the wariness around the boy. 'A boy his age shouldn't act like that.' Not like Frodo on a bad day.

"Sexy Sevy's been kind enough to study Defense against Dark Arts with me." Legolas said lightly.

Harry watched Snape, easily the most despicable of Hogwarts, tried the intimidating glare he often used on students at the new Prof. It was clear that the glare had lost its effectiveness as Legolas beamed at Harry.

"Don't call me that detestable name." Snape growled, turning to glare at several Professors who  
coughed discreetly into their napkins. Harry had a small smile lurking at the corner of his lips.

"We found out several interesting spells that actually worked on humans as well as monsters." The blonde continued, ignoring the death threats Snape was muttering. "Would you like to see it?"

"Er...sure." Harry said uncertainly. On one hand, he didn't want to get into the bad side of the  
new Prof. On the other hand, Snape looked positively murderous.

Legolas wiped out a dark green wand from some hidden spot inside his sleeve. "I wonder if I could remember it...hmmmmm..." The new Prof. waved the wand carelessfully around as he thought.

"Legolas! Be careful!" Prof. Minerva exclaimed as the wand missed her nose by an inch.

"Sorry Minerva. Oh yes. I remember now. Ridikulus." By chance, the wand had turned to Snape's direction, of course Legolas knew otherwise. "It appears to work on all objects." Legolas continued, completely unfazed as Snape's eyes beaconed out 'die elf.' "I'm going to teach it to all 3rd-years on Monday."

Hagrid was the first to laugh and didn't bother to hide his booming laughter either. Harry managed to give a small laugh as he gawked at the pink-tutu-clad Snape, complete with pink ballet slippers, tiara, lipstick and powdered face, sitting in front of him. Even Snape's face matched with his new ensemble - completely pink.

Dumbledore watched with detached amusement as a furious Snape started yet another barrage of curses and hexes at the elf, which bounced harmlessly off Legolas' shield and into a Minerva's tea. 'I definately made the right choice.' He thought to himself happily.

'Harry is actually laughing. He hasn't been really happy since Cedric's death...'

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,:-.,,.-::-.,,.:-.

"He is the most annoying, arrogant, irritating, obnoxious, despicable, brat I ever came across."  
Snape seethed, the memory of the breakfast incident, the hair incident, the fire incident and  
the potions incident, still fresh in his memory. "Master." He added quickly.

"I don't mean your personal opinion, Severus. I mean his power." Voldemort said lazily, helping  
himself to another glass of the fine French wine, compliments of Lucius Malfoy.

"He does pick up spells easily and quickly." Snape admitted grudgingly. "But that is to be expected. He is an elf afterall...Master."

"An elf? Didn't they die out several thousand years ago?" Voldemort paused pensively. "This is  
interesting. Find out what his weaknesses are for me."

"Yes Master." Severus apparated away quickly, thankful that he didn't need to suffer from the  
Crucius curse again. 'Maybe the elf is helpful afterall.'

Voldemort swirled the red wine thoughtfully. 'An elf. That could be said to be one of the best  
news I had so far. Little elfling. I will have you.' He smirked to himself. 'I will become  
immortal.'

"O'Leary? Pettigrew?"

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,:-.,,.-::-.,,.:-.

"What is it?" Harry stared at the creature that resembled vaguely like a squashed watermelon  
and a very ugly toad. There was a trail of green slime as it chugged slowly towards Prof. Greenleaf.

"It's a slog 'arry." Hagrid beamed. "It's very friendly. I thought we could study their behaviour  
for class on 'onday." Hagrid, Harry and Legolas was sitting outside in Hagrid's garden. The fresh  
snow that had fallen last night sparkled underneath the sun like pearls.

"Er..." Harry stared at the round slimy green creature. 'Where on earth did Hagrid find that?'

"It's quite adorable in its way Harry." Prof. Greenleaf said, patting the slimy blob on the back.  
The green slog gurgled happily and turned to have his tummy rubbed by the blonde Prof.

"Prof. Greenleaf?"

"Yes Harry."

"Just out of curiousity. How old are you? You look no older than me or Ron." Harry said.

Legolas frowned slightly. All elves are touchy on the subject of their age. It wasn't polite in elven culture to ask their elder's age. Glorfindel was particularly touchy, Legolas remembered. His buttocks still hurt from that memory. "I've just passed my 2000th birthday a few years ago."

"2000th?!" Harry was gobsmacked.

"'e's an elf 'arry." Hagrid chuckled, feeding a piece of lettuce to the slog on his lap. "Prob' the onl' one in England."

"But aren't elves..."

"I'm only staying until Dumbledore and I figured out a way for me to go home." Legolas paused. "Not that I don't like it here. The castle is clean...and the Forbidden Forest is very beautiful and peaceful."

Somehow the words peaceful, beautiful and forest didn't seem to connect in Harry's mind.

"But wouldn't there be a large disturbance if an elf suddenly turned up after being...extinct? If Voldemort found out about your existence..." Harry lowered his voice. So many had died for him already. His parents, Cedric, Aunt Marge... 'I don't want you to be the next one. Even if elves are very powerful magically. I don't want to pull another innocent person into this war. I don't need another person or elf for me to save. Why can't I just be a normal, ordinary, wizard?'

"Albus is keeping me safe here." Legolas replied. "He is really too kind." A bright blue slog slimed its way laboriously and silently towards the elf in hopes of having a tummy rub. 'Poor boy. His burden is heavy for one so young. He reminds me of dear Frodo so much. I wonder how the little halfling is...'

The oppressive atmosphere was suddenly broken by a screeching of "LEGOLAS!!!!" Harry recognized Snape's voice and smiled slightly. 'What did Prof. Greenleaf do this time?'

"You should smile more Harry. Or you'll get premature wrinkles before you're 20." Legolas admonished. "Besides," Legolas winked at Harry. "it suits your nature. You can have any girl...or boy begging to be with you handsome."

Hagrid grinned. "There's eno' gals and boys goin' after 'arry alright. Why, last month 'arry-"

"Hagrid!" Harry flushed a color that would put a tomato in shame.

"Really? I must hear about this next time. I believe Sevy has nearly reached the front doors. It's a pleasure talking to you both, but I should be leaving before a certain angry Prof. casts  
some awful hex on me."

Hagrid and Harry grinned and waved at the rapidly, disappearing elf. The elvish agility and grace clearly shown as Legolas dashed across the snow-covered grounds without a trace of a trail. His long sun-kissed honey blonde hair and black robe made the elf look like a fallen angel flying its way through one of the side-doors leading into Hogwarts. Harry couldn't help but admire and worry for the lovable elf.

Hagrid sighed as Harry's brows knitted into the familiar frown of anxiety. "Don't worry 'bout  
'egolas, 'arry. Severus won't do anythin' too bad to 'im."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Harry pouted. The blue slog apparently hadn't managed to crawl its way quick enough to Legolas for a tummy rub, was now edging its slow way to Harry hopefully. "Voldemort would want him for his immortality."

"Don't stress over it 'arry. Elves can't be seduced easily. They only share their immortality  
with their 'oulmate." Hagrid chuckled, completely misunderstanding Harry's thoughts.

"What?" Harry's brows crinkled again in confusion, then in worry as his thoughts drifted.

Hagrid frowned. He was worried for about his small, toustle-haired friend. Harry hadn't really laughed a lot this year.

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,:-.,,.-::-.,,.:-.

"You've done well, Pettigrew."

Peter felt a wave of relief and exhausation through his system as Voldemort inspected his new  
body after dismissing a Dementor. The young muggle's soul had just been sucked from his body.

Soul magic. One of the highest and darkest of all dark magic, allows the caster to possess the body of the victim permanently at any length of time, even unto death. It is, however, very dangerous, exhausting and difficult to obtain the ingredients, like a willing sacrifice.

O'Leary now laid on the rough stone floor, his eyes vacant and unseeing, dead to the world.  
Moments before, he had been pleading Voldemorte not to cast the Crucius curse on him. Needless to say, Voldemort didn't. O'Leary had something better.

"I'm glad you like it master." Pettigrew groveled.

Voldemort inspected his new body from head to toe. Even he liked what he saw...yes...Pettigrew did have a good taste, despite of being rather pudgy and bull-dog looking. Voldemort was no longer in the shrivelled shell of an old man. Now, he had beautiful caramel skin, showing the sculptured muscles beneath. Wavy, dark brown hair, the color of rich chocolate framed with his youthful face, complete with intelligient reddish-brown eyes, a straight nose and soft thin lips.

'Tall, dark and handsome.' Voldemort smirked to himself. 'Just the way you like it, little elfling. Your immortality will be mine!'

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,:-.,,.-::-.,,.:-.

to be continued...

Mon Dieu! It took me 3 hours typing the thing up! Plz REVIEW! I need ideas to continue!!!

(and took me an hour to proof-read. I'm so sloowwww... sobs )


	4. My Immortal

Thanks for the reviews ppl!

Suggestions on pairings much appreciated!

My muse had finally unstuck itself from the ceiling and decided to bop me on the head.

Warnings: None, as of yet. But a very OOC Voldie, coz ya just gotta luv that bad kid.

Disclaimers: Don't own. Sue someone else.

Title: Immortal Secrets

**Revised version 1.0 -** and hopefully the last time.

* * *

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,:-.,,.-::-.,,.:-.

Chapter 3

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,:-.,,.-::-.,,.:-.

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

--- Evanescence, My Immortal

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,:-.,,.-::-.,,.:-.

On the morn of a certain Sunday, the day when the Hogwarts Express chugged its way slowly into Hogsmead Station, the day when Hogwarts' students flooded back to resume their studies (much to Filch's disgust and Hermione's delight), the day when Harry could obtain his last peaceful night's sleep without Neville's snoring, the golden boy found himself accosted by a certain blond Professor in his bedroom.

"Rise and shine Harry! The sun is shining brightly on us. It'll be a shame not to greet him." A yellow and green blob was busily opening all available curtains. Harry blinked sleepily and groaned. He didn't want to wake up. No sane person should be awake at. . . Harry reached for his glasses and wand. With a flick of his hand and a whispered 'tempus' Harry wished he had the old Professor back.

What the hell was Professor Greenleaf doing in his bedroom at 5:30 in the morning?!

The young wizard flopped back underneath his warm covers. There's no way he's going to be up at this ungodly hour. Even the Dursley's don't wake him up this early!

After five minutes of feigning sleep underneath his covers, wishing that the Professor would finally get the hint, Harry peeked out from his hiding place. Needless to say, with his wish wasn't answered.

Harry felt a hand stroking his hair, soothing away the tension between his shoulders. He stirred, unconsciously leaning into the hands. He would have purred if he was a cat, the skillful hands went on petting his hair sending him into a cozy, safe oblivion.

The spell broke as sudden as it began. Harry felt the warmth taken away and replaced by an amused chuckle. Legolas smiled at Harry's confused eyes, "You have Gimli-type hair Harry. It grows all over the place!" Dimly, Harry wondered whether he should be insulted or not. What is a Gimli?

Legolas attempted to flatten Harry's hair once more and chuckled. "It bounces straight back up like Gimli's. Well, are you awake now? Master Dumbledore has requested us to carry out an errand. Let us not be late."

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,:-.,,.-::-.,,.:-.

Somewhere in Diagon Alley…

Voldemort stretched lazily as he sauntered down the public street. He had to admit he liked being gawked at, not due to terror but due to his immense beauty and grace and, judging from the rather lustful gazes that were drawn to his tight dragon-leather pants, his sexual appeal.

He smirked to himself at the slight jealous frown from a certain Malfoy walking beside him. Apparently the blond was rather peeved from the sudden attention the public bestowed on his Lord.

"My Lo-" Voldemort glared at the man beside him. Lucius started, blushed under the close scrutiny of his Lord's new brownish-red eyes, blushed again when he realized that he, a Malfoy, was blushing of all things, before opening his mouth, "Edward, would you like to stop for lunch? I know this nice restaurant just round the corner that serves excellent imported Italian wine."

'Edward' paused and pretended to think, enjoying the rather nervous look on Lucius's elegant face. It wasn't often you see a Malfoy loose their emotionless and arrogant façade. "Are you hungry Lucius?"

"Well, it is still early…" Lucius hesitated. His Lord had just breakfasted with him two hours ago. But still . . . at least a restaurant can provide some privacy from the filthy Muggle-lovers surrounding them. Filthy Muggle-lovers that were lusting after his Lord. Lucius gripped his cane tighter, he's the most loyal! They had no right! "But the place is rather popular."

Voldemort sneered at the blond, "If you're hungry then go get us a table in Les Trois Griffes. I'll be there shortly."

Lucius opened his mouth to protest but his Lord waved him off. The blonde man wisely closed his mouth and walked regally off when he noticed the rather malicious red tint in Voldemort's brown eyes.

With the man gone, Voldemort went off on his own again, enjoying the feeling of being adored. It's been too long, he mused to himself. Back in his days, when he'd just gained power, people would kill themselves just to snivel at his feet. He was content back then, plotting for the world was always fun, especially when all he had to do is to sit back and let his henchmen gawk, swoon and basically degenerate into drooling puppies when he gazed upon them.

Which was understandable why he was upset when someone took away all bestowed attention from him.

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,:-.,,.-::-.,,.:-.

Originally, Legolas had wanted to drag Severus with him to Diagon Alley. The man needed to lighten up. He looked even worse than Aragon after a particular late bar-night with Rivendell's duo menaces. But Dumbledore had requested him to bring Harry instead. So Legolas grudgingly accepted, hoping that Harry would be a better company during the day than when he last saw the human boy.

Harry seemed to be surrounded by doom and gloom these days. Very much like Frodo after his trip to Mordor. Legolas, being an elf, tried to cheer Harry up by pranking Snape . . . now that Legolas thought about it. That was probably why Dumbledore hadn't wanted Severus to go with him. At least it did cheer Harry up to some extent.

Hence, with the help of a borrowed transfiguration book from Flitwick, Legolas was ready to leave by dawn. His golden hair tied neatly in their warrior braids, a clean, slightly worn robe donned, soft elven boots on his feet, Legolas was in Harry's room by the time the sun peeked shyly over the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

After a very much delayed departure, Harry apparently disliked the Gimli disguise and was utterly disgusted with the Gandalf one as well. They finally settled with changing Harry's black hair into a dusty blond and growing Harry's body so he looked older.

The disguise worked wonderfully. Harry was pleased with the result. He looked like a younger version of Professor Greenleaf's brother or close cousin without the pointed ears. Added to the fact that for once, there was no gawking or staring at his scar when he went out in public. They were all too busy discreetly staring at his companion.

But that maybe because the said companion kept zig-zagging the streets in order to enter as many shops as possible before Harry reached their destination.

They never got to the shop. Midway there, Harry felt the familiar surge of pain on his forehead. His vision wavered and buckled onto his knees, dimly aware of Legolas's voice calling to him in concern. Harry placed his hands on his head in a half-hearted attempt to block what felt like a hundred rhinos tap-dancing in his skull. _He _was happy. Harry didn't know exactly why he was. Then, just as abruptly, it turned into annoyance. What was odd was that he didn't have any visions. Just the world spinning crazily like an out-of-controlled Merry-go-around.

Someone pushed something flat into his hand with whispers of anxiety. Harry attempted to lift his head to listen. He couldn't understand what the 'someone' was saying. Was it even in English? It sounded like the babbling of a brook, calm and soothing, laced with concern but incoherent to a human's mind. Harry felt himself relaxing to the unknown voice, the darkness around his vision slowly faded. The pain from his scar dissipated gradually replaced with a soft tingling and a sharp jerk around his belly button. Harry never got to finish his curse, he suddenly found himself landing in one of the many empty beds in Hogwarts' infirmary. He hated portkeys.

Legolas was not happy. Not a bit. The poison smoke that filled the air choked his burning lungs. He couldn't feel the brush of the breeze against his cheeks, nor the sound of woodland animals. Plus, he couldn't feel the trees. It was as if he was in Mordor all over again. The elf shuddered with disgust. Right, the sooner he finished he errand, the sooner he could get out. And the sooner he could go back to Hogwarts' clean air and peaceful forest. Of course he was worried about Harry too, but Master Dumbledore that already warned him that something like that might happen.

The blond elf darted gracefully through the throngs of shoppers, ignoring the strange gazes from passerbys, wondering exactly what was wrong in his attire to make them stare so. What Legolas did not realize was that the staring was due to the fact that he was running a little too quickly and too gracefully for a wizard. There was yet a spell to be invented that boosted a wizard's speed and agility.

After a minute or two, the elf had reached the end of Diagon Alley and his destination. The bell rang softly as Legolas stepped inside Olivanders. He eyed the dusty boxes sitting on the rickety shelves and sneezed. This place reeked of magic and dead wood. Legolas shuddered at the last thought. So this was where all the wood in this Mordor-like place went.

"Master Olivander. I'm here to pick up Dumbledore's orders."

A small, wrinkled man hobbled out from the backroom, stopped short as his penetrating eyes connected with piercing sapphires. For a moment, the two were locked into each other's gazes, each trying to read the other's move before speaking. Olivander finally stuttered out, "Y-you're . . . you are the new professor?"

Legolas nodded affirmative, noting with amusement that Olivander looked to be of the same height as Pippin.

Knowing eyes swept down to Legolas' toes, travelling up to the fair face and finally resting on illusioned, blunt ears. "Hmmmm . . . a-are you a man?" The halfling-look alike asked somewhat hesitating with a hint of reference.

"I'm male."

"Ah." Beaming Olivander bowed to the creature in front of him. "Please follow me. There are wandering eyes and ears everywhere nowadays."

The elf soon found himself in a wand-making workshop. There was a long desk running the entire length of the room against the wall, and another one in the middle. A fire crackled merrily under a pot of what looked to be melted honey and caramel mixture but smelt oddly like burnt potatoes. Tools dangled rather dangerously at the edge of the work desks. Bits of wood and what Legolas suspected to be wand core materials lay scattered in their respective baskets.

The man rummaged around a pile of uncut leather muttering to himself. "Ah. Here it is." Legolas looked suspiciously at the round orb-like, wrapped object in front of him. Last time he had confronted one of these odd things, it happened to be Saruman's crystal ball. Not a very good experience. He stretched out his senses, and sighed in relief when he found nothing really evil inside the package. At least nothing too evil. Even the most harmless can be the downfall of the most powerful. Witness Frodo and Sauron.

Legolas took the package gingerly. Olivander quickly turned back to the pile of leather beside him. "And this is for you." This time the package was a stick-like shape with an uneven bulge on the top.

"A few days ago I was cleaning up my great step-aunt's husband's brother's nephew's attic and found this. I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be wand even with it's rather unusual shape. Afterall, it's the wand that chooses their master. And you are an unusual man."

The elf was starting to wonder whether the man had a Butterbeer too many. He certainly did not look like a man!

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,:-.,,.-::-.,,.:-.

Voldemort was angry. Why does the Potter brat have to appear on his first grand re-admittance into the wizarding world? Does the boy have a death wish? Oh right, he does. Why else would he keep insisting on his annual killing committee? The man gritted his teeth in frustration. The boy's the bane of his existence. Like an annoying mosquito hovering around your head that just wouldn't go away and delighted in sucking your blood in the most conspicuous places.

How, just how could he possibly get rid of the boy for good? And keep his sanity at the same time. Really, keeping an eye for the brat is rather irritating. Not to mention now that the brat had reached 'that' age, who knows what kind of dreams the brat could be having? Voldemort growled to himself softly. Maybe he should call for another special Potter meeting. Maybe he should –

SMACK

"Oh. My apologies." The offending door to Olivander's was quickly pushed away.

Voldemort rubbed his forehead, brown eyes blazing with fury. Who was this brat that dared to smack his handsome face with the door? Doesn't he realize who he is?! Oh. Of course. He doesn't have that sagging old body anymore.

"Are you alright?" Sapphire blue eyes sparkled at him in concern and hidden amusement. How dare this man laugh at the Dark Lord so?!

Voldemort dusted himself with one hand before standing to his new, full height to sneer down at the lowly being . . . only to find himself locked into the face of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Long, golden blond hair tied in complicated knots at her brow spilled over her shoulders, highlighted a delicate face with high cheekbones. Apologetic eyes gazed back at him from behind two lumpy packages that failed to hide the woman's slender, lithe body.

Voldemort decided then that Pettigrew definitely would get that second silver hand he asked for.

:-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,,.-:'':-.,:-.,,.-::-.,,.:-.

TBC

CC – So sorry for the delay. But hey, long chappie. Pairing is still undecided as of yet so . . . suggestions?

And I love the lyrics!! Sounds like Harry's talking about Voldie!! Heh!! Or Voldie about L'las.

Review? Dare I ask of ye?


End file.
